To improve the design or quality of automotive-decoration or the like, many different decorated parts of a vehicle (i.e. the console-box, the instrument panel, and arm-rests or the like) are practically used, and such decoration is added to the surface of a resin-compact. As a method for adding decoration to a decorative-part, laser-drawing is suggested (e.g. Patent Document 1). This laser-drawing is a decorative-method of which a laser is irradiated onto the decorative-area of a decorative-part, with the emitting heat of the laser changing the surface-condition of the part, thus making it possible to draw a design thereon.
If the three-dimensional shape of the resin-compact is complicated, or if the size of the resin-compact is too large, the area in which the laser is not irradiated will increase, which would make it difficult to do the laser-irradiation upon the whole surface of the resin-compact, thus making it impossible to obtain a clear design. To resolve this problem, it is conventionally suggested for example that the decorative-area be divided into a plurality of laser-irradiated regions, and that the laser be irradiated onto each of the laser-irradiated regions by moving the resin-compact or Galvano-head to the appropriate position (see e.g. Patent Document 2). Also, as shown in patent Documents 1 and 2, the design 100 (see FIG. 10) representing a carbon-fiber-woven fabric is drawn onto the surface of the automobile-interior part.